Bella Belle
by imaginarionify
Summary: Money and reputation can truly buy you anything, but it certainly can't buy the glitzy cats that roam NYC. Brian will come to find his own wealth and power have little meaning to the brightest gem. Brian/Stewie. Prostitute!Stewie. Performer!Stewie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Belle**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Family Guy. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.**

 **Song Title: "Bella Belle" by The Electric Swing Circus**

 **Songs Used: "Mein Herr" from the OST of Cabaret by Liza Minnelli.**

* * *

Chapter 1: " _Mein Herr_ "

* * *

Glitzy New York City and what a city it truly was. Reading about such a place never does it justice; if you yearn for the city life and the city lights, NYC is the place to go, the place to be. Being the well-renowned playwright of _A Passing Fancy,_ Brian Griffin was able to afford such luxury. The streets were his territory and everyone knew him. He strolled down the city, one hand tucked in his trouser pocket with his white blouse partially unbuttoned and a blazer just hanging off his shoulder. Nothing could be better than this kind of life. The wealth, the reputation, the power, the _women._ Mr. Griffin could have any woman he wanted and he often did get whatever he wanted, but despite the companionship of the girls he had at his side, he began to grow tired of the mundane and began to crave something much more.

Whenever he needed a little 'pick-me-up,' he would go to a place that only the most influential knew about. Of course you had to pay a handsome sum of money to get into the joint, but Brian never had to worry about the green devil. He had more than enough to keep up with his way of life and the cash just kept coming in. People often wondered when he'd write another play and he himself was beginning to wonder if he should pick up the old pen and paper. As of late, he hadn't had much inspiration to write, however and his current play was still running shows, so what was the point in stressing himself out when he could just enjoy himself? He snickered and finally made it to his destination.

He lightly tapped on the door and took off his shades. From there, he tucked them into his shirt collar, hearing the door unlock and then open. The same guard was still there, a butch of a man who probably took his job a little too seriously. He always wore a scorn on his face, but never said a word. He simply held out his hand, ready to take payment. Brian happily obliged and handed the guard a wad of cash. "Pleasure doing business, good sir," he would say and allowed himself entry.

When you first enter this place, you have to walk a little ways down a hallway. The outside of the building looks like nothing more than a typical apartment complex, but inside is where the glam truly resides. The hallway is dark except for the illuminated electric candles to sort of guide you. The walls are a dark, but brilliant burgundy fabric with intricate designs that Brian correlated with Asian taste. Though the fabric itself was most likely a knock-off. The dog couldn't help but slightly grimace at the thought. This place obviously made the dough; you would think they would put more money towards redecorating.

Still...that wasn't what Brian and many men came here for. No, they came here for the _talent_.

Brian was at the end of the hallway and there before him was a curtain that he pushed aside. Immediately, his heart began to swim and sing. The room in question was vast with a stage designated for performers and accompanied with a bar along with an old record player that only the bartender could operate; no one was allowed to touch the record player. The room was always dark, but that gave it a romantic air to it. Brian could already make out a few people he recognized, but he didn't feel like mingling. Instead he opted to go to the bar and order himself a dry martini.

"Hey, Brian!" The bartender smiled big towards the mutt. Brian smiled back and lightly tilted his fedora in kind gesture.

"What'll it be?"

"The usual."

The bartender quickly went to work and reached to grab the gin and a shaker. "I haven't seen you in a while, Brian. How's the old play doin'?"

Brian chuckled and leaned his arms at the bar table, finally making genuine conversation. "The play is as much of a hit as it's always been. Things are really starting to turn around for me."

The bartender smiled gingerly and nodded. "That's good to hear. So I suppose you're wondering what's been goin' on here?"

"Yeah, actually. Has anything new happened since I was last here?"

The bartender handed Brian his drink and leaned the palms of his hands against the bar counter, suddenly smirking. "Well, we did get a new recruit." The dog's eyes looked up from the rim of his martini glass in curiosity. He too couldn't help but return the smile. "Oh?" He inquired. The bartender nodded once more and whistled low. "She's a real pretty thing."

"Oh yeah? What does she look like?"

"Well, she's going to be performin' soon, so you'll see for yourself, but she's definitely your type."

Brian grinned. He liked the sound of that. Even though he was on the hunt for a female companion he could one day marry, there was no sense in putting a stop to his other hobby. Besides, it was all in good business. The money the girls made did go to a good cause, after all. Brian took another sip of his martini before loosening his tie a little more until it came undone completely and was simply lying limp in the curve of the his collar.

That was when the lights began to dim and the men who had been waiting in anticipation began to howl in pure joy. What money could buy...was truly a remarkable thing, indeed. Brian turned on his stool, his glass in hand. The room turned pitch black, only the soft lights from candles gave the impression that someone was walking on the stage. The room was quiet and the bartender began to fiddle lightly with the old record player, putting in a disc.

Suddenly the room was engulfed with the sound of old timey music and the lights on the stage began to burn bright. Who was there on the stage took Brian's breath away. The very essence of that palpable, luscious body made every man grow quiet, but their mouths were agape. These men were hungry.

The figure on stage was straddling a chair, arms simply hung over the back. She was visibly smirking as if she were taunting the men watching her, ogling at her, and wanting her. She then began to sing. "You have to understand the way I am...mein herr." Oh...that voice. That posh...delicate and elegant voice filled the room in pure and stifling ecstacy.

"A tiger is a tiger, not a lamb...mein herr." The woman traced a hand through her locks of blond hair, beginning to move and glide on the chair as her only prop. The men towards the front of the stage were painstakingly inching closer, one actually being more daring than the others as he tried to reach for this gorgeous woman. She grinned at the sight and used her high heeled shoe to push the man away by his chest.

"You'll never turn the vinegar to jam, mein herr. So I do, what I do. When I'm through, then I'm through and I'm through...tootle-loo." The very figure of sex itself began to use her chair more provocatively, earning her a few whistles from the men below. Obviously she knew what she was doing and she began to give these greedy men what they wanted to see. Though she didn't remove any of her clothing, she used her body as she wished to, proving to be flexible and very light much like a cat.

"Bye...bye, mein...liber herr. Farewell mein lieber herr. It was a fine affair, but now it's over and though I used to care, I need the open air...you're better off without me, mein herr. Don't dab your eye, mein herr or wonder why mein herr. I've always said that I was a rover. You mustn't knit your brow, you should have known by now you've every cause to doubt me, mein herr."

She began to stand a bit on her chair, using a leg to balance herself while her hands gripped the handles and she leaned over, pursing her ruby, red lips in a mocking fashion. Brian watched, his eyes wide and his mind betraying him while he envisioned many sexual positions he'd love to see her in. This delicate woman underneath him while that pretty and vulgar mouth screamed in pleasure. He could feel himself growing excited and he found himself panting.

"The continent of Europe is wide, mein herr. Not only up and down, but side-by-side, mein herr. I couldn't ever cross it if I tried, mein herr."

She stood up straight, showing off her features to the men while the room grew hotter as she continued to sing and taunt her body in such a way. God himself would find he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"But I do...what I can. Inch by inch...step by step...mile by mile...man...by man."

She traced her fingers over her chest, tips scarcely touching skin as her long blond locks cascaded over one side of her face, giving her a mystery appeal. Yet her body shinned brilliantly in the skin tight, diamond sequinned dress. The men began to roar a little louder, clapping enthusiastically while she performed. For some reason, it made Brian angry that he wasn't the center of this woman's affections, so he hopped off the stool and made his way over to the stage and took a seat at a table where he got a good look at this woman. Up close, her face was so childlike...porcelain, fair skin with rosy, red cheeks and plump lips made for kissing, made for fucking. Brian took a deep breath and watched, captivated...entranced by this siren.

"Bye...bye mein...lieber herr. Farewell mein lieber herr. It was a fine affair, but now it's over and though I used to care, I need the open air. You're better off without me, mein herr." She then stood off her chair, the music beginning to grow louder and more upbeat as she swayed her hips and ass freely. She used the stage to her advantage by gripping whatever she could find, she held onto the curtain, a leg wrapped around the tassles and she moved with a grace much like a ballerina. "Don't dad your eye, mein herr or wonder why mein herr. I've always said that I was a rover."

She then stood at the forefront of the stage, her body holding authority while her voice reigned supreme. "You mustn't knit your brow, you should have known by now you've every cause to doubt me, mein herr."

"Bye bye, mein lieber herr.

Auf wiedersehen, mein herr.

Es war sehr gut, mein err, und vorbei.

Du kennst mich wohl, mein herr.

Ach, lebe wohl, mein herr.

Du sollst mich nie mehr sehen mein herr."

She sang brilliantly, Brian was astounded and he found himself practically in love.

"Bye bye, mein liber herr…

und vorbei.

Mein herr….and bye bye!"

From there, she went back to her chair and grabbed the back, using it to balance her body while she hung on and lowered herself practically to the stage floor, but before she could meet the floor, she quickly gained her momentum and pulled herself back up. The men roared in applause, clapping and howling while she swayed and used the chair for her sexual purposes. Of course even a performer such as herself got bored with the only prop at her disposal. She began to scan the crowd of men, smiling at each one while she approached the end of the stage. These grown men were toppling towards her, reaching for her while she used that to her advantage. She made eye contact with Brian at that moment and suddenly smiled warmly, coyly...while these men were piling on top of each other, some trying to make a grab for this woman...she used their bodies to hop off the stage and practically waltz to Brian.

"Bye bye, liber mein herr...it was a fine affair, but now it's over and though I used to care, I need the open air. You're better on without me, you'll get on without me."

As she began to end on her final note, she reached to grab Brian by his shirt collar and pull him towards her. Her lips dangerously close to his own. The woman's smile grew and she leaned a little closer, pressing a sweet and firm kiss on Brian's mouth and just as it had started, it was over and the woman was walking back to the stage.

"Mein…" she got back on the stage, went to her chair...and sat down firmly, legs spread on each side "...herr!" And then the music and the stage lights abruptly went off.

Brain's breath hitched and he sat frozen in his chair, his paw quivering. He could barely make out the other men in the room clapping loudly and roaring for this woman who had used the opportunity to disappear from the stage while the lights were off.

" _Holy...shit. Whoever that woman was...I want her."_

He touched his lips, now tasting a small amount of blood. "Fuck...she bit me." He whispered to himself. This made him smile devilishly. This woman was no ordinary woman...no, this woman was definitely something not of this earth. He replayed the moment their lips connected in his mind over and over. Each time, making him grow feral. He wanted her, he wanted to have her.

He quickly gathered himself and went to the bar where he addressed the bartender in a cool fashion, straightening out his blouse. "You really know how to get the women." He simply said, grinning while a glint of fire arose in his eyes.

The bartender laughed and grabbed his usual rag to wipe down the bar counter. "She's a gem. Are you interested?"

"You don't even need to ask. Does she normally perform or is it only on certain days?"

"Hm…" the man reached out to take Brian's empty martini glass, thinking carefully. "Well, she...is a special case. We know her potential, but she only performs for certain crowds. This is why I'm so glad you're here, Brian. She likes your kind of demeanour. She seems to enjoy performing for the kind of people who aren't entirely afraid of taking...well...taking _things_ from her. Perhaps you could motivate her to not be so picky."

Brian's smile just grew and he cleared his throat, laughing soon after.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint her."

The bartender grinned and didn't say much else until he watched Brian begin to head towards the back where the girls usually stayed.

"Oh...and Brian!"

The dog stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"When things begin to get a little steamed up, don't be surprised for what you're in for."

The mutt arched an eyebrow before he shrugged and made his way to the back. Pulling aside the curtain that led to a hallway that extended out to the girls individual rooms, Brian smiled sweetly and used this moment to make sure he looked presentable. After all...this woman seemed to adore class and if that's what she liked, then that's what she would get. Nothing but the very best for _Bella_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Belle**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way to Family Guy or the characters. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.**

* * *

 **Title:** _ **Bella Belle**_ **is a song title by the Electric Swing Circus.**

 **Chapter Title:** _ **Fly Me to the Moon**_ **by Frank Sinatra.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _"_ _Fly Me to the Moon"_

* * *

Brian normally wanted to play things by ear. Though he did enjoy the company of a gorgeous woman, he was picky. Perhaps it was the atmosphere in the bar that compelled him to seek this girl out, but in his heart, he had a strong feeling this young girl was the very definition of perfection. He strolled down the hallway and took his time to view the other ladies with that same glint in his eyes he had before. He knew these girls, after all. Some of them came from broken homes and some came just because they had the stomach to do this line of work. It wasn't something Brian often pondered over, but whenever he came here, he couldn't help but feel a bit _dirty_.

The mutt tucked his hands into his pockets, beginning to whistle to himself as he continued to walk down the hallway until his eyes met a door with a big star on it. In that star was the name "Bella." Seeing that, Brian couldn't fight a chuckle as he took a hand from his pocket and ran his fingers through his fur in hopes to straighten some pesky strands that refused to slick back. _"This has to be her."_ He sighed gently and then lightly knocked. From inside the room, he could hear shuffling and then feet come rushing to the door to open it. The dog took a step back when the person on the other end unlocked the door.

It swung open and dog met girl, girl met dog.

It would be easy for Brian to insinuate conversation if the girl staring back at him looked as though she wanted conversation. In fact this beautiful, intoxicating woman before him looked utmost annoyed that the dog had come to her room. Here she was still in her outfit that made her performance all the more enticing; to see this frail creature up close practically made Brian feel dizzy. He actually felt remorseful for coming, but he tried to ignore the obvious awkward tension and leaned a bit on the door frame, smiling coyly. "You're quite the performer." That was all he could really think to say.

"Thank you." She replied.

Brian's grin grew and he and leaned forward a tad more. "So I suppose I couldn't com-" The woman quickly retorted in response, stopping the dog dead in his tracks from completing his request. "No." Hearing this, the mutt dropped his grin, but the way this pretty little thing was looking at him made him want to push her. Perhaps she was just playing hard to get; Brian always liked a challenge. "Oh? Well, that's a shame...I would treat you better than any other guy, babe." He almost laughed, but she didn't budge. In fact, she looked disgusted by the 'pet name.'

"Babe? I'm not your babe and I'm not a whore. If you're going on the impression of my performance that I wanted you, you're sadly mistaken. It was just a performance, nothing more. Nothing was supposed to insinuate sexual desire for you. It was make believe."

Brian felt himself growing impatient, but he had to admit he respected her for sticking to such strong convictions. Clearly this woman was intelligent. So why...why she doing this line of business? He leaned back, giving her space since she looked as though she were getting uncomfortable by the close proximity and it was obvious he wasn't going to get anything from her. Something he was very disappointed about. "Why are you doing this, then? I mean...this work?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms and gripped herself rather tightly. "That is none of your business. If I wanted to talk to someone about my life choices, I'd seek out a therapist." She sighed, her eyes staring up at Brian's. "Are you done now? I'm exhausted and this conversation is making me peckish." She didn't even wait for Brian to respond to her. Instead she used her pointer finger and pushed the dog by his chest from her door so she could close it.

Brian sighed heavily, a hand reaching to rub the back of his neck from embarrassment. He wouldn't pester her, but he did intend to try again. Perhaps he could get her performance schedule? No, that would be a little stalkerish, wouldn't it. Brian rolled his eyes; the lengths he was already going through just so he could have a single night with Bella. He knew that there were other girls that would be more than happy to put out for him, so why in the world was he going through such trouble. Perhaps it was because Bella was fresh and new. She seemed to possess something extraordinary that just tugged the dog to her; like a magnetic field.

She wasn't like the other girls, is what Brian finally came to the conclusion to. There was something about Bella that just...made him grow weak in the knees. Part of it was the flexibility her body possessed and her godly performance, but the majority was that quick witted personality and sharp tongue. Even though the mutt wanted nothing more than to have her, he stuck to his guns and seeked out the company of another personal favorite of his.

The sweet little dandelion always welcomed him, listening to him talk while she played with his tie. Her blond locks draping over her voluptuous breasts that Brian just loved so much. She always wore the tightest dresses. The kind of dresses that pronounced her petite waist and hugged her hips just perfectly. Brian always enjoyed spending time with her because she didn't talk too much and she didn't have a preference on how the dog took her.

Though Brian just assumed she liked the affection he offered. He remembered a time when they had finished having sex and she couldn't help but tell him how she appreciated him out of all her clients. Being curious, the dog quipped her to continue. He recalled her face when he asked her, she looked almost stunned that Brian was asking such a thing. She had finished putting her dress back on and she sat gingerly on her bed. She had said, _"You don't hurt me."_ Of course Brian didn't know what to say to that. He only smiled a little, feeling guilty for forgetting that she was an individual.

It was very easy to forget these girls were in fact human beings and not just sexual advertisements. Brian knew of many men who didn't think twice about their living conditions, their life, and why they had come to this in order to survive. All the dog tried to do was be a little more generous and be a little more human because in some retrospect, he hoped they would get out of this mess.

Though for tonight, he took liberty to enjoy himself.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Brian felt an urge to begin writing another play. In fact, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

People were automatically attracted to tragic stories and that he could provide. He often liked to compare his writing style to that of a modern time Shakespeare. Oh, how he adored Shakespeare and the classic writers like him. Even though he carried himself with such status, he felt the people around him who had read his books and seen his plays didn't quite see the similarities. Although he was modest, he believed his writing had to be superb and he couldn't help but get carried away.

The only obstacle keeping him from writing this story was the person he desperately needed to speak with on a personal level. He would need Bella's consent and her undivided attention. Even though he could use any of the girls, he felt Bella would be the one to really give him what he was looking for. She had the raw, dirty, and gory details that people sought for. Her experiences alone would be the voice of all the women out there who were in her position.

Unfortunately, Brian was in a tough predicament.

" _How am I going to get her to talk to me? She almost seemed to resent me which...well, that doesn't bode well for me. There has to be a way I can get her to talk."_ Then an idea came to him. Considering Bella's profession, perhaps she'd be willing to talk with some encouragement. Regardless it being wrong and perhaps a horrible thing to consider, the dog wasn't exactly the kindest person and he knew it. He was willing to play along as a scoundrel if it meant getting what he wanted.

So he made his way to the club or whatever you'd like to consider calling it. With pen and paper in hand, he briskly walked the sidewalk much like he did the day before. The air this evening was certainly a lot more cooler which was always a pleasantry. It certainly made the walk much more comfortable and even enjoyable. Brian couldn't help but smile a little, suddenly thinking to himself if Bella liked this kind of weather. Perhaps she was more a summer girl. He shrugged and laughed.

Finally making out the building, he once more knocked on the door and allowed the guard to open it. Again, hand ready, the dog presented the wad of cash and let himself in.

Pushing the curtains aside, the dog was greeted by the soft jazz music in the background and he took a moment to engulf in the nostalgia of coming here for the first time when he was younger and naive. Jazz was playing on that remarkable day as well and the room was littered with cigarette smoke and girls sitting on laps. Brian recalled the first girl he ever met at this place. A brunette with piercing blue eyes and the softest voice meant solely for swing. The dog often wondered what had happened to her.

Brian could make out the bartender tinkering with the record player.

"Hey, how's it going?"

The bartender looked up from his work and grinned towards the dog. "Hey, Brian. It's been a little quiet today, but I'm just getting this old girl fixed up."

Brian nodded and took a seat at the bar, watching the man work for a moment until he began looking elsewhere to pass the time. "Is Bella going to be performing tonight?"

The bartender nodded and looked up to give Brian his undivided attention. "She is. In fact, you got here just in time. She's supposed to do her number soon. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"Nah, I'm actually okay. I wanted to see if I could talk to her after her performance. I had an idea for another play, but I need her to be willing to talk to me."

"...Willing? What do you mean?" The bartender looked to Brian with slight perplexity. "Well, Bella didn't want to talk to me at all last night. In fact, I never got a move on her or anything. She totally declined me."

"...That's strange."

Brian shrugged and laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "It's really fine, man. I'm feeling extra lucky tonight."

He didn't have time to continue conversing since he could see the lights were beginning to dim. The few gentleman in the room besides Brian grew quiet and the dog quickly went to find an available seat by the stage. Perhaps a few moments passed until the pleasant sound of Frank Sinatra began to play and that luscious voice that only Bella could have began to sing. Brian smiled, knowing that tune well. Only the classics for miss Bella, it seemed.

"Fly me to the moon...let me play among the stars." She presented herself by throwing the curtains aside, porcelain skin with a touch of glitter on her cheeks and her golden locks messy and up in such a way, it made her look childish; her exotic eyes covered in white and black make-up looking onward to the men in front of her until they met Brian. The dog felt his heart stop when their eyes locked, but it seemed only a second later she was looking elsewhere. She looked like the mysterious ambience of the moon and the empty, beautiful stars surrounding it.

She smiled sweetly, a hand reaching to stroke through her hair while she used the pillar that held the curtains as a means for support. She leaned her back against it, sliding down slowly and provocatively, legs spreading. Such a sight made Brian begin to pant.

"Let me see what spring is like on...Jupiter and Mars."

Brian's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes watched her body. Tonight her dress of choice was white and skintight much like her previous outfit. Only this one seemed to be sheer and completed her overall persona. The only difference was her lack of heels. It came to Brian just how short she was, but the dog found it endearing and attractive. The height suited her. It made him wonder if she often portrayed herself as a forbidden desire since her facial features, especially her eyes were so childlike. Whatever the case was, she knew how to work her body and features to her advantage.

He continued to watch while the music allowed her to decide how and where her body would work the most tonight. "In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me."

She traced her fingers down her chest, her head slowly swung back as if she were imitating a love scene between passionate lovers and the lover in question was removing her clothing. Though like her first performance that Brian saw, she didn't take off her dress; she merely made it seem that way. He could feel the temptation fill the room, but despite that, she didn't dare remove any article of clothing.

"Fill my heart with song...and let me sing forever more."

"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."

Bella pushed herself to stand straight from the pillar and she braced herself the palms of her hands against it. She continued to move, but she slowly began to walk across the stage, her eyes once more looking at the scattered men in the audience below her.

"In other words, please be true…"

Her voice once more enveloped the whole room and it took Brian's breath away. If he could, he would have leapt out of his chair and taken Bella by her waist. He would kiss her fiercely while these men watched on with envy. He would touch her in places that would make her voice cry out in pure, antagonizing pleasure. The sweet, velvet and smooth voice would be all the music Brian would need to hear.

"In other words, I love you."

This creature couldn't be human. Brian couldn't put a name to how she made him feel; he wouldn't call her an angel, but he would definitely call her a little devil. The way she worked with the crowd before her, the way she pulled and tugged them closer like the mermaids did to poor and unsuspecting fisherman. She held them tight and drank their very essence, bleeding them dry until there was nothing left of them. Yes...she was a devil and Brian loved it.

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore."

She suddenly reached a hand out, a man reaching her from the audience in response. However, she didn't take his hand, she reached further and seemed to make a grab for his tie. Brian watched her grip the fabric and jerk the man forward until her lips barely touched his. A smile slowly spread on her lips as she traced her fingers along the man's cheek.

Watching this display of pure affection made Brian's blood boil.

"In other words, please be true...in other words...in other words, I love…" Bella's smile grew once she felt the man dare to touch her and she pushed him away, laughing softly at the obvious shock. She placed a finger to her lips, biting that finger in a taunting fashion while the music began to fade. The lights then went out completely and all that was left was Bella's serene voice in the pitch darkness, "you."

Brian decided to wait for a moment until he gathered himself to speak to Bella. In his mind, he was telling himself how he would handle this situation. _"Perhaps I came on too strong last time. Maybe if I bought her a drink…she'd be more inclined to listen to my proposal."_

* * *

With two drinks in one hand while the other held onto his pad and pen, he made his way to Bella's room. He sighed softly once her door came to eye view. He took a deep breath and silently prayed to whatever deity that often got in his way and mocked him continuously to back off. He then knocked.

Bella opened the door, frowning like she did before when her eyes met Brian's. She let out an aggravated whine until she noticed the two drinks in one of the dog's paws. It looked as though she were contemplating something by the way she looked to Brian and then the drink. Finally, she moved aside and allowed him to come into her room.

The mutt could feel himself become enlightened at the prospect of being able to be with Bella; he would need to remember to get a drink from now on. Upon entering her room, the dog took a moment to collect himself and gain perspective of this woman. It seemed she was an avid reader since she had a small bookshelf in the corner of her room, but far too many books. In fact, her room was full of books. Some on her bed, a few on her dresser where she had piles of makeup and even a few on her trunk that she probably kept personal belongings. Hearing the door close, Brian directed his attention to Bella and silently handed her one of the drinks which she took and sipped slowly.

"I didn't drug it if you're wondering."

Brian watched Bella slightly shrug. "It wouldn't matter. I don't get drinks too often, so whenever a man buys me a drink, I'm not going to refuse it."

She took the few books off her chair and gestured for Brian to sit which he obliged. She watched him carefully, probably calculating his next move.

"So...you finally got into my room, so clearly there's something you want. By the looks of your pen and paper in your hand, I'm assuming you want to draw me naked like Jack Dawson? Hm?"

Brian almost laughed. He quickly shook his head and placed his drink on Bella's dresser, clearing his throat. "Although I am an artist, I do not draw. I'm a writer, actually." He watched Bella look on to him, looking fairly unimpressed. "Are you, really?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"...Well, what are some books you've written? Perhaps I've read them."

Brian couldn't help but rub the back of his neck, feeling shy. "Oh...nothing too extravagant. I wrote a fews books called _Faster than the Speed of Love_ and _Wish It, Want It, Do It_. Though my most successful piece of work was my play _A Passing Fancy_."

Bella nodded, sipping her drink while she looked about her room. "So you're Brian Griffin. I have heard of all your works, then. I haven't read your books, however. From what I've read in reviews, a majority of people consider you flamboyant and unable to capture imagery." She chuckled.

The dog frowned a little, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Well, I can confidently say in retaliation to your press that my works are famous, but whatever the case may be...I'm not here to discuss my previous works to you. I'm here because I have a proposition for you."

The young woman grew quiet and suddenly reached to grab a cigarette to which Brian retrieved her lighter, offering to light her cig for her. She held the cigarette to the light and inhaled, her eyes never leaving Brian's. It truly caught the mutt off guard...her eyes were hypnotizing. She drew back and took a deep drag of her cigarette and let the smoke exit through her nostrils and mouth. "What is this proposition, then?"

Brian sat up a bit in his chair and he placed his pad and pen down on his lap. He wondered how he'd begin this. He wasn't sure if he should put it delicately or not. It seemed Bella preferred anything but delicate, so the dog decided he'd just be blunt. "I would like to write about your experiences as a performer in New York City. Your name would remain anonymous, but I would need specific details of your life leading up to this point. That may sound like an inva-

"It is an invasion of privacy!" Bella quickly remarked, her body growing tense at the subject, but she didn't raise her voice. She just seemed stern and completely horrified. "Besides, what makes you think I want my story out there? Surely there's plenty of other useless bimbos in this fucking place you could use for your personal profit."

Brian just grew quiet, letting her speak.

"I don't care if you're a famous writer. If I were to agree to do this story, what's to say you wouldn't change specific details to fit your ideals?"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you? Please forgive me when I say this and I'll say it as politely as I possibly can, but fuck you."

Brian sighed and leaned back in the chair, his eyes never leaving Bella's while this poor thing stared him down, trying to keep her authority in her own room. Though Brian wouldn't lie that seeing her in such a state was also attractive. They both didn't say a thing to one another for a while until Brian reached in his blazer pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He carelessly tossed the money into the air, smirking a little. "Perhaps that will change your mind?"

"..." Bella's eyes widened at the sight of all the money now scattered around her. On her bed and on the floor. She then felt Brian approach her and he reached to tilt her chin up. "I'm not a bad person, Bella, but when I see potential, I will not take no for an answer. I can help you get out of this life, but to do that, I need your help and I need your story. Don't you want that?"

"..." The young woman stared up at the dog, her hand gripping her drink tightly while she glared. "You're not a bad person...you're the worst type of person."

Brian's smirk grew. "Do we have a deal?"

"...What do you want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I am in no way affiliated with Family Guy. All credits go to Seth Macfarlane.**

* * *

 **Notes:** **B. is for Brian and S. is for Stewie. Though Brian is unaware of 'Bella's' real name, everyone knows who Bella really is.**

" _ **Bella Belle" **_**is a song title by the band The Electric Swing Circus.**

" _ **Her name is Bella Belle"**_ **is a song title by the band The Electric Swing Circus.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** " _ **Her name is Bella Belle."**_

* * *

" _So where did you grow up?"_ **B**.

" _Quahog, Rhode Island."_ **S.**

" _What was your childhood like?"_ **B.**

" _Uneventful. My parents weren't around much."_ **S.**

" _So would you agree with me if I were to call your upbringing dysfunctional?"_ **B.**

" _No. Despite my parents' absence, my childhood wasn't tragic. I was just an unhappy kid and that's how I always was."_ **S.**

" _Is Bella your real name? If it isn't, what is your real name?"_ **B.**

" _Classified. Bella isn't my real name, but I'm not saying what it is. Be happy with what you're getting."_ **S.**

* * *

Stewie was a genius. Well, if you wanted to put a label on it. Still no matter what you preferred to call it, the boy was driven with vast amounts of knowledge and his intelligence was something god like. Would he go so far as to call himself god? Absolutely.

You would think with so much potential, he'd be glorified with overwhelming amounts of praise, but the reality was his parents and two siblings never took notice to the boy genius and the truth was, he much wished for the solitude. He didn't need any kind of recognition because he knew of his capabilities and that was all that mattered to him.

Yet here he was. Lying on a dirty mattress while a grown man claimed him again and again.

In all honesty, he never said no to this lifestyle. In fact, he had all the means to get out, but he couldn't help but really love being underneath a strong man. He must have gotten that from his insufferable mother.

Nails digging into the bedsheets, he arched his back the 5th time that night and howled when his prostate was hit once more with celerity. This man's energy was astounding and he felt an approaching climax so intense, he could barely contain it.

" _Fuck-...!"_ Stewie gasped, eyes rolling back while the waves of ecstacy took him to a place of comfort and bliss. He whimpered loudly, trembling in sheer aftermath of such passion that he almost forgot he was in a dingy apartment with this stranger; names weren't important. Perhaps the guy had told him his name before they started having sex, but Stewie didn't care to remember.

Stewie rode his orgasm, softly groaning while the man continued to thrust into him; there was no way he would or could cum again tonight. Before long, the boy felt the man slip out of him and collapse beside him on his side of the mattress, creaking loudly; Stewie knew he'd always remember that sound. The man in question reached towards his dresser beside his bed to retrieve a cigarette where he lit it and didn't say a word. Stewie took a moment to collect himself, but the stench of cheap cigarettes was giving him a migraine and he sat up, back and legs screaming from the sudden movement. The boy reached for his purse and grabbed a compact mirror to check over his makeup.

He glared at his reflection before turning that glare to the idiot smoking. "You fucked up my eyeliner," was all he said.

His only response was a grunt.

* * *

" _How old were you when you began...well, began this profession?"_ **B.**

" _I don't remember."_ **S.**

" _Has it really been that long?"_ **B.**

" _Maybe."_ **S.**

" _Ah...you really need to be willing to talk a little more. You know...elaborate."_ **B.**

" _Sure and I could tell you to piss off."_ **S.**

* * *

Brian let out an agitated sigh. He really didn't know why he put himself through this torture, but for the sake of arguments, he did it because the story of Bella would sell and he'd be so rich that he wouldn't know what to do with the money. Part of him felt that perhaps he should split it with Bella since it was her story. However, the more he came to the bar, hoping for a little more in depth context, the less he was getting.

It had been several weeks since Brian had made his proposition and he wasn't getting any kind of groundbreaking information that would really grab an audience. He groaned and reached into his blazer pocket to retrieve a cigarette.

With Bella's back turned to him, the small woman was acting as though she were ignoring the dog completely.

The dog glared, lit his cigarette, and once more went back to his pen and pad. "Feel like talking today, Bella dear?"

The petite figure sighed and turned to look at the mutt over her shoulder. "Maybe you would do better as a therapist. You're annoying like one and you're robbing me dry."

"Wha-...? Robbing you dry? What the hell? How am I doing that?"

"You're taking my time away when I could be entertaining my clients."

Brian groaned and leaned back in one of the few chairs in Bella's room, reaching to rub his temples of the massive headache. This woman was really getting on his nerves. "Look, I'm really trying to help your situation. You can't be happy doing this."

Bella laughed. Perhaps she didn't mean to, but she couldn't help but really find Brian's concern hilarity inducing. "Oh, so charitable, aren't you?"

Brian went to retort, but Bella held up her hand, grinning.

"Brian, don't misunderstand me. I am very flattered that you think so highly of my story, but I just know no one in New York is going to want to know about the dirty details of this life. It isn't supposed to be romanticized and that's exactly what you're doing. You're trying to make it seem as though my childhood caused me to seek refuge in the big city, hoping for stardom or whatever the fuck you writers get your jollies from. I'm telling you now, Brian...I chose to live this life, I chose it. No one pressured me to do it."

Brian shook his head, having to stand up so he could drag his chair forward. He sat down beside Bella then, reaching to take her hand into his own. "I get it, but I need you to talk to me. I want to know why you chose to do this. You may think no one will want to listen, but believe me...they do. Your story...no, your voice will make people realize the darkest side of society and the horrible things some have to commit to do in order to survive in a very unforgiving world. I'm not trying...to take advantage of you or take your story to change it." He squeezed her hand then. Even daring to stroke over it with his thumb. The look in his eyes was so genuine and sincere that Bella almost lost herself in that gaze. She frowned and looked down to her knees before sighing softly.

"So...let's try again, okay?" Brian squeezed her hand and all she could remember from that moment was the dog getting up to retrieve his pen and pad.

* * *

" _Alright...so Bella isn't your real name."_ **B.**

" _It's an alias. When you're a prostitute, you can't give out your information. If I did that, I could get in trouble."_ **S.**

" _Can you give me a little hint on what your real name is? You don't need to be outright and tell me, but people who are going to read the manuscript and see the play need to have an idea or at least a direction. They want to be able to relate to your character."_ **B.**

" _The Crystal Cave, The Hollow Hills, and The Last Enchantment."_ **S.**

" _...Huh?"_ **B.**

" _It's a trilogy. Merlin's Trilogy if you want specifics. There's an individual associated with the series that I share my name with."_ **S.**

" _...Haha! Merlin? Really?"_ **B.**

" _Merlin isn't my real name, you dolt. However, I do love Merlin."_ **S.**

" _I know Merlin isn't your real name. You're a girl."_ **B.**

* * *

Despite spending most of his time with Bella, that didn't mean he completely ditched his other affairs. He was still a popular and single bachelor among the women who threw themselves at him, something he still wasn't quite used to. With each late night party he attended, he would bring home a new woman; maybe two if he felt particularly lucky. He obviously was doing something right, but each time he went to these fancy parties and mingled with the richest society could ever produce, a greater sense of guilt welled up within him.

These were his people, so he should feel more comfortable being amongst them. Yet his mind trailed off to Bella and how much more comfortable he felt being in her company. These men and women with their custom made dresses and suits were all animals and Bella was so human. Brian found himself wondering how she'd react and handle being in a room with these kinds of people and if she would stand out like a sore thumb. The dog knew better by now. Bella could adapt to any situation and claim any kind of disguise as her own, acting the part and doing it flawlessly and silly him for thinking otherwise.

She with her raw radiance.

When he did go see Bella, he always brought her some kind of gift. Both big and small. Though nothing too extravagant...he didn't want to give her the wrong impression. Some days, he'd bring caviar from the cocktail party that only permitted men. Then some of the best wine from local vineyards he purchased for intended use on a date, but decided it would be better suited with her. He even gave her his crosague he wore for a good friend's film premiere. He did it because she hadn't seen real flowers in so long. She made a point to tell Brian one evening when she was feeling a little more talkative and comfortable speaking freely to him. She mentioned how she loved flowers.

The flowers she had in her humble room were fake, but perhaps for her it was enough. He'd have to bring her a bouquet next time. A bouquet of the reddest roses he could buy.

Life from there went on and both Brian and Bella lived it fittingly to their drastic and different lives.

* * *

" _Alright, Bella. Could you tell me about your first night as a prostitute? Do you remember the person at all?"_

" _Yes, I remember him."_

" _What were some of the aspects of that day or night that stand out to you most?"_

" _It happened during the day. I remember his face vividly...he was young and sophisticated. He always carried a briefcase and wore a dark navy, blue blazer with black or smokey grey trousers with a pressed lavender, sky blue, or white shirt. His eyes were a piercing cornflower blue with streaks of yellow towards the center. Though what really stands out to me most about him was his cologne. It was Creed Aventus."_

* * *

Coming to New York in search for purpose was what Stewie was all about and though he never took the time to really grasp the idea of being entirely alone in such a big city, being away from home was quite the sensation. Needless to say he had a place to stay. It just wasn't what he wanted. When he came to New York for the first time, he had the perfect idea of how he'd establish a name for himself and how he'd take this city by storm. Yet that wasn't at all how it happened. The city ate him alive and took everything with it; aspirations included.

He found himself being housed with another man who perhaps needed to get his life together and perhaps to get his priorities straight, but he certainly had much more going for him than Stewie did. It was perplexing, really. The boy with his incredible and intuitive sharp wit was stuck in a very bad situation. The boy tried to explain that he wouldn't be able to help pay for rent, but the man didn't care. "A pretty face like yours? Come on…there's other ways you can repay me. What's your name, anyway?"

"My name is Stewie."

"Stewie...alright, Stewie. Well, how about we make a deal?"

* * *

No one told the boy that the first time was always painful. When the man drove inside of him, Stewie screamed. The first time it happened, he screamed. That was not how he imagined losing his virginity would feel like, but he was in a terrible predicament and this man was being generous. He said that so many times that Stewie almost felt remorseful for not putting out to him.

"God, you're so tight, Stewie…!" Devil eyes met piercing blue. Forever that image alone was burned inside the boy's mind and he knew he'd never forget it; a man with lust in his eyes. Much like he'd never forget the sound of the dashboard slamming into the wall. The boy cried, beginning to struggle, but a bigger hand came and grabbed him before he could go anywhere and another went to muffle his screams. "Shh...Stewie...shh…" velvet voice so soothing while its owner carved his very name into the boy's insides. The stench of blood and salty tears was enough to make Stewie feel nauseous, but all he could think about was the pain.

It was a nightmare.

This man was a devil dressed in fine clothes. His pristine smile and gorgeous eyes were what sold Stewie the first time he met him. He thought to himself how wonderful and charming he was when he offered to buy him a drink and when he offered to let him stay at his place with no strings attached.

No, it was worse than a nightmare. It was hell. This dark, dangerous entity stole everything precious and enveloped Stewie in a scent that grew sickening over time and every time he smelled it, something else in the boy died.

So when Stewie managed to leave somehow, he left behind an innocent view of this big and beautiful city. Now all he saw when he looked upon it was...cornflower blue eyes and _Creed Adventus._


End file.
